


Little Things #19

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [19]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You find Yugyeom having trouble with his dancing.





	Little Things #19

“Yugyeom, what are you still doing there?” you ask while pulling your robe tighter. It’s already mid-morning but the living room’s light is still on. In the middle of it stands, or moves, Yugyeom.

He turns the music off before looking at you, a bit embarrassed. “Sorry, baby. Did I wake you?”

“No, your absence woke me,” you walk to him, arm stretched out for a hug. You had a fright when you realised earlier that your cuddly human teddy bear isn’t sleeping beside you. You need assurance right now.

Yugyeom steps away though. “I’m sweaty, baby. Don’t come closer.”

“Who cares? It’s just sweat.” you insist.

“No. I’ll clean up after I perfect this particular move. Wait for me in the bedroom until then.”

You frown. If there’s anything Yugyeom probably loves more than you, it’s dancing. You understand how he’s been passionate about it even before he met you. It gives him a different kind of joy. “What are you even practicing for? You’re a dance genius.”

“It’s for the special stage I told you about. We’re dancing with girl group members so I’m trying to find a way to make it look good without having to touch my partner.”

When he told you about that upcoming performance, you reacted maturely. You said that it’s great that he gets to experience dancing with a partner since he’s been doing freestyle and group dances all the time. You trust Yugyeom, so you didn’t have any problem with him interacting with another girl.

You’re a little overwhelmed right now though, learning that he’s actually trying to keep safe distance with the girl, even though you didn’t ask him. You realise just how much he respects you and your relationship.

“I have an idea,” you tell him. “How about I help you practice?”

“You will… dance?”

You slightly feel shy when he stated that. He hasn’t seen you dance yet. “Not really dance since I don’t know the choreography. But I can stand in as your partner and you do what you must. I can tell you when it seems too much… Just follow what you feel for now.”

Though reluctant at first, Yugyeom starts performing the routine. You try to guess what his partner would be doing and watch Yugyeom react. You notice how restrained his moves are, so you signal him to stop.

“Yugyeom, you don’t need to worry, really,” you tell him, tiptoeing to give him an assuring kiss on the tip of his nose. “Just let the music take you away. It’s enough that you want to make sure I won’t get jealous. You don’t have to compromise the performance.”

“But—”

“Uh uh, no more reasons. Come on, don’t think it’s me or Eunha or whoever. It’s just your partner and you have to give a good performance with her.”

Though you turn your back to get ready for the dance, you can imagine how Yugyeom’s outlook was changed by your words. And soon, he proves with his moves that he can execute a good performance that won’t worry you in any way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
